


[podfic] Star Wars Without the Kissing

by lilypods (atamascolily)



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Growing Up, Imagination, Male-Female Friendship, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, Star Wars References, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/lilypods
Summary: "Calvin is eleven years old in 1997, the summer the Star Wars Trilogy: Special Edition hits the local multiplex, and he is instantly smitten. For someone who's been devouring Spaceman Spiff serials since he was five, it was inevitable; and from all the homages, from the ray guns to the aerial dogfights, it's obvious that George Lucas is a Spiff fan, too. "Or, Calvin becomes obsessed withStar Wars. Fortunately, Hobbes and Susie want to play along. As long as there's no kissing, everything's good.





	[podfic] Star Wars Without the Kissing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Wars Without the Kissing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913929) by [atamascolily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/atamascolily). 

> Thanks to KLCtheBookWorm for hosting the mp3! (Go read her fics here on A03, too; they're great!)

MP3 available [>here](https://www.bookwormlibrary.us/atamascolily_podfics/Star_Wars_Without_the_Kissing_v1.mp3).


End file.
